


Stage Fright

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: "You’re such a fucking exhibitionist, Bill.”
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tokiohotelfiction page on 4 October 2016 :)

“Great sound check guys.” Tom raised his hand and waved thanks to their tour crew before lifting his Gibson from his neck and setting it down against the beat-up amp. It was probably time to get a new one but he’d grown attached to it in his old age and plus, it made a great sound.

“Yo,” Georg sidled over from his side of the stage.

“Hey,” Tom greeted him with a grin, and grabbed his jacket from where it was resting over one of Bill’s mic stands.

“What’s up?”

“We have some downtime before the show, you wanna grab some beers from the bus?” Georg invited.

“Sure, let me pack up a bit and I’ll come find you.”

It was good to be on the road again, Tom thought. The Dream Machine tour had kicked off explosively and he couldn’t believe they were already over half way through of Part One. Even new-Dad Gustav was coping more than ok, albeit he spent more time with his nose in Facetime than behind his drum kit.

This was easy, this was fun, this was how they’d begun all those years ago.

Around him the bustle was quietening as their crew abandoned their stations to catch a couple hours of rest before prep for the show. They were in Berlin tonight and there was a certain buzz that only came with playing in their home country, it made Tom itch to be on stage already in front of a thousand people, all screaming their names and singing their lyrics.

Fame wasn’t Tom’s favourite part of being in the band any more, but he couldn’t deny that when he was up on stage he felt like a hero, he revelled in their attention, he played up to it, he used it.

The only person who loved it more than him was Bill, Tom thought with an affectionate smile. He could see his twin now, chatting animatedly to the venue manager, expressive arm movements illustrating how the stage will look, where he will emerge from, his great fucking headdress.

Tom turned away with an amused shake of his head to gather his things so he could chase after Georg and Gustav in search of some beers. Just as he was checking his phone the last of the noise faded and the doors were closed leaving the room in silence. Tom felt alone, but he knew he wasn’t.

With a grin, he tilted his head back as two wiry arms snuck around his waist to press low against his abdomen.

“What are you doing?” He murmured as Bill’s fingers teased lower.

“Saying hello,” Bill said. “Is that allowed?”

“Mmm,” Tom hummed as he angled his head so he could press his lips to the tendons of Bill’s neck. “It’s allowed.”

“Sound check was good,” Bill said. “I like the new stage.”

“You don’t think it’s a bit over the top?” Tom said in a light tone, teasing.

Bill dug his nails into Tom’s skin. “No, it’s amazing, it’s like a dream, Tom. Dream Machine.”

“I get it, I get it,” Tom laughed as he turned in Bill’s arms and pushed his twin back so the backs of his knees hit an amp. “I’m kidding, I love it.”

“I think I need to exercise my creative license more often,” Bill said, gazing around the venue at his handiwork.

Tom mumbled acknowledgement but he was more concerned with Bill’s lips, which were moving sweetly as he talked, expressive and kissable. Besides, Tom thinks Bill exercises his creative license every day, one only needs to look at his wardrobe to realise.

At last Bill’s focus returned to Tom and he smiled, the edges of his eyes crinkling softly. “What are you after?”

“You know,” Tom said. One of his hands came up to card his fingers through Bill’s hair. He’d let it grow longer again, and the dye had faded into a light pink so it looked like candy. Bill made him forget everything around him, which was often a liability. One ear was always listening, one eye was always watching but right now they were half hidden behind amps and their stage decorations and had been blessed with at least two hours of chill time.

“Can we go back to the bus?” Tom asked in a low voice. “Come to my bunk.”

Bill shook his head, a gleam in his eye that Tom had learnt to recognise as trouble. “Let’s do it here.”

Tom immediately took a step back, knowing that if he didn’t keep a level head then Bill would get his way, which was not happening.

“We are not doing it here,” Tom said flatly. “We’ll get caught.”

Bill reached out for Tom again, making grabby hands until he’d latched onto the lapels of Tom’s denim jacket and pulled.

Reluctantly, Tom moved back against Bill’s body. Instantly, Bill was up against him, a flood of hot breath tumbling against his lips as he pressed a firm kiss to Tom’s mouth, tasted the inside of his mouth, flicked his tongue piercing against his teeth.

“C’mon, Tom, we haven’t in years.” Bill entreated, pulling back enough to catch Tom’s eye.

“We did it last night!” Tom cried indignantly.

“I mean here, on a stage,” Bill whispered theatrically. One hand snaked between them to dip below the waist band of Tom’s jeans.

Tom swallowed thickly as he thought back to the first time they’d fucked on stage. It had been their very first official tour, just after the release of Durch Den Monsun. They’d just started playing bigger venues, proper venues. Venues that sold thousands of tickets to screaming fans and had four different entrances to control the crowds. Venues that had staff to sell their merch rather than the band having to run to the back of the room after each show and push branded t-shirts at people. Venues that meant they sounded fucking awesome.

There was something else they’d just started doing, too.

Bill and Tom had grown closer in the last year, they had stopped exploring girls and had started exploring each other, delighting in the secret fumbles in Tom’s single bed, the late night kisses that turned into late night orgasms.

Bill had even let him fuck him, which at first Tom wouldn’t do, was too afraid of hurting his little brother. But when they finally did, Tom saw stars.

Then one night after a show when everyone had settled down for the night, Bill and Tom snuck back into the venue, tiptoeing through the backstage door and out onto the vacant stage. It was so different without all their fans shouting their names, it felt eerie. Eerie, naughty, far too tempting.

Tom and Bill took to centre stage and did it, right there beneath the shafts of moonlight that filtered in through the semi-exposed roof.

It turned into something of a game, a game Tom knew now to be far too dangerous. It was a miracle they had never been caught, if not by a fan then by one of their own team, by Georg or Gustav. Sometimes Tom wondered if they knew. But that thought turned his stomach so he banished it fast.

The last time they’d done it had been during their Humanoid City tour, right on that huge fucking motorcycle Bill arrived on stage on.

Since then, they’d grown up and wised up.

Or so Tom had thought.

“Think how hot it’ll be,” Bill was saying as he stroked up and down Tom’s chest again, his voice purring as Tom frowned.

“What if we’re caught?” Tom said, though he realised how pathetic this sounded when his fingers had hooked into Bill’s belt loops and were drawing his hips close.

“We won’t be. I’ll turn the lights off.”

Tom snorted. “Bill that’s so fucking stupid, anyone could come in and turn them back on.”

Bill shook his head, kissing Tom. “They won’t. You know how quiet this place is before a show. No one cares where we are.”

“I said I’d have a few beers with Georg,” Tom protested weakly as his hands found Bill’s ass.

“Georg can wait, he won’t give a shit where you’ve got to.”

“Nice,” Tom rolled his eyes.

“We love being on stage, Tom.” Bill was all round eyes and pouty lips now. “Think of all those people watching us, think how it feels. They want us.”

“You actually wish people were watching us fuck, don’t you? You’re such a fucking exhibitionist, Bill.”

The corners of Bill’s mouth lifted in a wild grin. Tom’s stomach lurched with a hot spike of desire for his twin. Tom liked his privacy and he certainly didn’t intend to share Bill but he couldn’t deny how much the idea of fucking on this stage turned him on.

“Please,” Bill tried again. “I want you, I need you, I lo-”

“Yeah yeah, you love me.” Tom suddenly pulled back from Bill, moving swiftly away from his twin and stalking over to the left corner of the stage, just behind the curtains that obscured backstage.

“Hey!” Bill’s squawk was indignant.

“Hang on, hang on,” Tom soothed his brother as he found what he was looking for. He flicked off the lights and heard Bill ooo with appreciation.

When he returned to the centre of the stage he could only see parts of Bill, as though he had been shrouded in colourful shadows. Half his body was hidden by a neon veil and all around them a thousand tiny lights illuminated their set. It wasn’t pitch black but the small lights distorted what was there and if anyone walked in it would take some adjustment before they would have a chance to spot anything abnormal.

“So pretty,” Bill cooed as Tom reached him once more.

Tom didn’t give him time to admire his handiwork again, as soon as he reached his twin he swept him into a rough embrace, pressing his lips against Bill’s and hurriedly trying to remove his clothes.

Bill moaned in delight, finally glad to have Tom take control. “Yes, Tom,” he breathed excitedly.

“I’m going to do it,” Tom told him, leaving a biting trail of kisses down Bill’s neck and collarbone.

“Do me,” Bill invited breathily. “Please.”

They both knew they had little time, and despite all Bill’s bravado from earlier, Tom knew he would rather do a duet with Katy Perry than get caught. It would ruin them.

“Ohh,” Bill moaned, the sound low in his throat as Tom’s tongue pushed into his mouth.

There was no time to remove all their clothes and instead Tom shoved his hands beneath the skimpy t-shirt Bill was wearing, wanting to feel his brother’s hot skin under his palms.

“Yes, yes,” Bill was chanting as Tom guided them both to the ground. A few stray amps lay around them, forming a low blockade against any intruders but Tom knew they were in dangerous waters now. It was getting hot, both of them trying fervently to get as close as possible to the other. A heat had spread down to Tom’s groin and he dipped his hips low, rubbing himself against Bill.

“You’re hard already,” Tom noted, pleased.

“So are you,” Bill panted. “I can feel you, fuck, I need to feel more of you.”

Tom nodded, kissing Bill hard again and fumbling to undo his jeans.

“We need to be quick,” he reminded Bill, his hands trying to both free his dick and turn Bill over.

“I know, I know,” Bill said hurriedly. “Fuck, the floor is cold.”

“I’ll warm you up,” Tom flashed him a predatory glance and grabbed one of Bill’s legs, now freed from his jeans, and hooked it loosely over his shoulder. Bill writhed on the floor, half turning over on to press one cheek against the cool stage floor.

Tom bit his lip, taking in the vision of his brother splayed beneath him, open, ready, frantic. They were pros at this now, knew exactly what to do for rile the other up. Tom wanted Bill begging, the sound of his name to drip from his lips as he fucked him. Nothing was hotter than Bill.

Bill’s chest heaved, one of Tom’s arms caged around his brother while the other pushed in three fingers. How they’d ended up here was a blur of sweaty limbs and heavy kisses.

“Now Tom, I’m ready now.”

One of Bill’s legs was still draped over Tom’s shoulder and he lay half on his back, half on his side in the middle of the stage. The empty room felt stuffy, their neon stage lights casting psychedelic patterns over their skin. Tom felt a bit like they were in a music video and he told Bill this, knowing the idea would thrill him.

“Oh, yes,” Bill hissed. “Imagine it. Fuck. We’re so fucking hot.”

Tom grinned, his lids low with desire.

“I’m gonna,” Tom warned him. Long fingers wrapped around the base of his cock as he guided it right up against Bill’s ass, the tip bumping bluntly against his twin’s little hole.

Bill pushed down, the angle awkward and lifted his leg higher so Tom could see everything. His stomach lurched and his breath caught in his throat. He locked gazes with Bill and pushed in, slowly, letting Bill adjust, letting Bill feel it all.

“Bill,” he croaked, as he felt that incredible heat tense and send shocks of pleasure coursing through his body.

The dim lights swirled around them as they moved together on stage. This was so much more exhilarating that playing his guitar, Tom thought. Bill was writhing beneath him, drawing him down for messy kisses, their lips bruising as they frantically chased release together.

With a final thrust Tom yelled out, startled when Bill’s hand smothered his mouth, hushing him with wide eyes. But the next second Tom had encircled Bill’s weeping cock with his hand and tugged, hard and fast.

“No no no,” Bill chanted loudly. “I’m gonna…!”

Bill’s whole body tensed and his neck strained back, his hair falling onto the stage. Tom couldn’t help it, he swooped down and latched onto the skin just below Bill’s jawline, biting down as Bill’s jerked up, his hips stuttering as Tom milked him dry.

“Ohhhhhhh my god,” Bill fell back against the stage, his chest heaving, his eyes and hair wild.

“You’re amazing,” Tom told him, kissing his neck more gently now, soothing with healing lips. There would be a small graze where Tom’s teeth had broken the skin ever so slightly but no one would notice. They’d just fucked on stage and no one had noticed.

Beaming, Bill stretched, wriggling to signal Tom to get out of him. Carefully, Tom obliged, his breath still burning in his throat.

“That was so hot,” Bill said, a pleased look on his face.

Tom gave Bill’s ass a quick smack and rolled off him, his back against the stage floor beside Bill.

“We should do that more often.” Bill rolled to his front and propped himself up over Tom, grinning down at him.

“Absolutely not,” Tom said, hoping he left no room for argument. “We’re grown-ups now.”

“You loved it,” Bill said, undeterred. Stretching, he yawned and said. “I think I’m ready for a nap.”

Tom chuckled. “My bunk or yours?”

“Yours,” Bill decided, nosing along Tom’s jawline and dropping tiny butterfly kisses as he went. “Your duvet is better than mine.”

“They’re the same,” Tom pointed out. “You chose them.”

“Yours is better,” Bill repeated.

Tom’s arms came up to stroke Bill’s back, drawing him so he was pressed flush against his side.

“Fine, but shotgun the window side.”

“Nooo,” Bill whined. “I’ll fall out.”

Suddenly, a door clicked open and they heard voices entering the room.

Shit.

Alarmed, both twins hurriedly yanked up their jeans, crawling hastily between the stage gear and disappearing backstage.

“Too close,” Tom shook his head as they helped each other up and ran along the corridor that lead to the green room. “Never again.”

Bill only laughed.

“Keep telling yourself that,” he gave Tom a wink and pranced ahead.

Tom watched him go, and knew his brother was right. With a grin he ran after Bill, stealing a quick kiss before they both burst through the doors to the outside world.

Tom might call Bill an exhibitionist, but he knew was one, too.


End file.
